Leave Right Now
by lrp07
Summary: was meant to be a twoparter now fic. How will the birth of Sandy and Martin's child affect the friendship Ruthie and Martin share? R
1. Chapter 1

**One shot. Song Leave Right Now- Will Young. Read and review! This is based just before "Baby Makes Three" the episode Sandy gives Birth to Aaron. **

She sat alone on the Park bench she would come to whenever life seemed a little too much. The wind was throwing her hair in every direction, the chill giving her cheeks a rosy glow. In a matter of days things were going to change- forever. She hated change, over the past six months, her life altered drastically. There seemed more lows then there were highs. Sandy was due any day now; she would become a mother, of Martin Brewer's child. In the young Camden's eyes Sandy was to blame for everything that went wrong in her life the past 6 months.

She vividly relived the day Martin had told her he got a college girl pregnant, a single tear rolled down her cheek .that was the day her whole life just crashed around her. She had finally let Martin know her true feelings towards him, yet instead of returning the favour or even letting her down gently, she was told that in little over six months he would become a father, plus to rub the salt into the wound even more that whilst she was blissfully unaware, her whole family knew.

At first she was a wreck, every night it would be the same routine; eat homework and cry herself to sleep. She tried to put on a strong face during the day, to hide her pain and insecurities, everyone noticed though, even Mac, who lets face it, isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Everyone except Martin himself, he blamed it on hormones, after all what 17 year old guy really knows what goes on in a teenage girls mind beside shopping, make-up and boys. As time progressed the tears began to fade, and the once happy Ruthie returned. She and Martin would talk, but effectively their friendship was ruined, she still loved him, but she didn't deserve the pain of being close to him, but not as close as she wanted.

She began to recreate all their memories in her head, the good and the bad, when she was suddenly brought back to reality with the ringing of her cell.

"Hello?"

"It's time." An anxious yet excited voice replied

"Martin?"

"Ruthie, she's having the baby!"

Ruthie became silence, she took a deep breath

"Ruthie you still there?"

"Err Yeah."

"Can you please come to the hospital; I really could do with a friend right now."

"Can't you call Mac?"

"Ruthie, please you're the only one who can make everything seem alright."

Ruthie didn't want to make this situation seem alright, it wasn't 'alright', and it was so far from it. Yet she couldn't resist the voice of a pleading Martin.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

She bit her bottom lip and inhaled deeply as she pushed open the double doors leading into the ward Sandy was on, to see a distraught 17 year old pacing the corridors.

_I'm here, just like I said  
Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made  
My racing heart, is just the same;  
Why make it strong to break it once again? _

He looked up to see her there with a fake smile plastered on her face; she just stood there, frozen to the spot. As the reality of it all finally hit her.

_  
And I'd love to say "I do";  
Give everything to you  
But I could never now be true_

_So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
_

She hoped that maybe Martin hadn't actually realised she was there, that maybe she could make a quick escape, then call him to say that she cant make it, but before she knew it he was walking towards her opened arms, she accepted his embrace, for that moment that they shared she felt safe, all her worries disappeared, then he had to speak up and ruin it

_I'm here, so please explain  
Why you're opening up a healing wound again  
I'm a little more careful, perhaps it shows  
But if I lose the highs at least I'm spared the lows  
Now I tremble in your arms  
What could be the harm?  
To feel my spirit calm?_

"I'm becoming a dad Ruthie, I'm going to have a kid!."

"Yeah…Yeah you are aren't you?"

_So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper   
I think I better leave right now_

The door creaked open of the delivery room, as a nurse came out, with one of those cheesy grins across her face,that come with the job.

"Mr Brewer?"

"That's me" he said whilst turning around to face her.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy!"

And that's was it. 'The change begun. Martin was a proud father to a boy, I guess this is a silent goodbye, he'll be too wrapped up with _her _ and then baby that he wont have any time for me' she thought

_I wouldn't know how to say  
How good it feels seeing you today  
I see you've got your smile back  
Like you say - you're right on track  
But you may never know why  
Once bitten, twice as shy  
If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain  
I couldn't bear to loose you again  
_

She watched Martin's face light up, she wasn't happy for him, how could she be? She wanted to give him his first child; she wanted a future with him, to grow old and grey with him. But that will always just remain a dream.

"Can I go see them?"

"Of course Mr Brewer"

"Ruthie c'mon." he extended his hand towards her.

"This is yours and Sandy's moment"

The pain was evident in her eyes, even so much so that even he had noticed; she was now trying her best to fight back the tears._I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker   
somebody better show me how  
before I fall any deeper...  
_

"I think I better leave"_ right now._

**It's not amazing; it was just an idea that wouldn't budge out of my head. I wouldn't mind carrying this on if you wanted me to but please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to carry this on, I'll change the status of this fic but unless you want me to write more this will be a two parter ha-ha once again the lyrics are by Will young- he is such a talented guy. The songs called "who am I" **

**PLEASE READ: THIS CHAPTER IS OF MARTINS FEELINGS BEFORE AND DURING THE BIRTH OF AARON. Read and review thanks.**

He just laid there, staring at his bedroom ceiling, trying to come to terms that in a matter of days he would become a dad, to him this was a death sentence, how could he possibly become a dad when he's still a kid himself? One night, that's all it took for his whole life to change. Although his dad along with the Camden's assured him that they would support him no matter what, now more than ever he felt alone. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, for everyone to say that he's been in a deep sleep the past 9 months that he hit his head and was completely out of it.

He hated how someone who wasn't even born yet could cause so much trouble; over night he lost the respect of pretty much everyone. Not Ruthie, it was 3 months before she did. He wanted to find the right moment to tell her, but telling the truth, there was no right moment. How could there possibly be a right moment to say to someone you care so much about that you 'stupidly had a one night stand with someone 3 years your senior and now she's knocked up with your child?'

He would remember the day he told her, until he inhaled his last breath. It was the day he saw the strongest, bravest girl he knew, fall to pieces.

_Sometimes you know you push me so hard  
I don't know how I feel  
you almost make me doubt I feel at all._

He still didn't understand why he told her right after she had admitted her feelings towards him. Funnily enough he felt the same.

_It's not as though I always listen  
But there's just so much I don't hear  
Maybe I'll never be what you want  
I know that all you're asking for  
Is a little place in my heart  
But I don't find it easy to give_

As the days past they grew farther and farther apart, he began to question everything he ever believed in: thinking Ruthie could never be more than a sister? '_You__never know what you got till its gone_.'- Quickly became the story of Martin's life. He lost the sparkle in his eye, the reason to wake up of a morning because of none other than Ruthie Camden. He couldn't deny it there was something about her that made him feel alive, that made him feel he had a purpose for living, now with her becoming near enough a stranger he was a wreck, wallowing in a sea of self pity.

_  
Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes  
why shouldn't I?  
I used to say I love you  
But would it make a difference this time?  
_

His cell suddenly rang, he reluctantly grabbed it from his bedside table noticing it was Eric calling him, Eric never rang him, he only said he would in case of a…emergency. The first thought that came to his head was_ please god please don't let it be Ruthie._ He answered the phone

"Eric?"

"Martin, get down the hospital now."

Martin's heart began to race

"W-why?"

"Its time."

"What about the time?"

"No martin ITS time."

Martin was still trying to grasp what Eric was saying, there was a quick silence.

"MARTIN SANDY'S HAVING THE BABY!!!"

"Nooo. She's not due for another week?"

"Well sorry to break it to you, but she's in labour right now."

"I'll be there in 20." He quickly flipped his phone shut and leapt of his bed, he was overcome by emotions, he ran his hands through his hair whilst trying to think what to do. Before he knew it he was calling the one person who could make sense of the situation.

"Hello?"

"It's time." An anxious yet excited voice replied

"Martin?"

"Ruthie, she's having the baby!"

There was a sudden silence

"Ruthie, you still there?"

"Err Yeah."

"Can you please come to the hospital; I really could do with a friend right now."

"Can't you call Mac?"

"Ruthie, please you're the only one who can make everything seem alright."

"I'm on my way."

He rushed down the stares nearly tripping over his feet; he grabbed the nearest jacket and hurried out the door, slamming it behind him.

_  
And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down  
That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now  
And who am I to tell you I'll always catch you when you fall  
Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all  
I wouldn't be myself at all, at all. _

He wasn't the most responsible of people, the thought of growing up scared him. The fact that everything was going to change dramatically made him want to break down in tears at the wheel.

* * *

Once he got to the hospital he saw no Ruthie, he began to pace up and down the corridor of the ward that Sandy was giving birth on. She denied him access to see the baby being born and instead asked Annie and Lucy. As much as this hurt him, he knew that him panicking in front of her wasn't going to lighten the mood.

_I always find a reason why I didn't put you first  
It's not that complicated I know  
I really hate it when you shake your head like this ain't gonna work  
Maybe you'll never reap what you sow_

He heard the opening of the double doors to see a nervous Ruthie frozen to the ground. He knew this was hard on her after all he had put her through. He approached her opened arms; he needed the support, the kind of support that only she could give him; it was a sense of security and love. He was caught up in the moment, seeing Ruthie in a completely different light. But then, his perfect moment was interrupted.

_I didn't want to do what everybody does  
And hide the truth to find we never knew a thing about love  
Cos this is real life, real love   
And knowing what it comes down too  
It just might be enough  
_

"Mr Brewer?"

"That's me" he said, whilst reluctantly pulling away from Ruthie's embrace to face the nurse.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy!"

The reality of it all dawned on him, he Martin Brewer was no a father, he no longer could put himself first.

"Can I go see them?"

"Of course Mr Brewer"

"Ruthie c'mon." he extended his hand towards her. She lightly shook her head

"This is yours and Sandy's moment" his heart sank; the pain in her eyes was evident. she was right. Part of him secretly wished that someday he would get to relive this moment, but it wouldn't be Sandy's it would be hers.

**OH DEAR. THIS CH PRETTY MUCH SUCKED! R&R FLAMES ARE WELCOMED, I EXPECT THEM HAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been ages since I've updated my fics' I've decided to make this into a fic and not a two parter. Enjoy. **

The sun was beginning to set, the sky full of vibrant oranges and yellows.

I decided to walk home, not realising just how far away it was from my house. It was beginning to sink in- The fact that my best friend, my only friend come to thin of it could no longer me her first. He always did, whenever I needed him he would be there without question. But now, now he was a father. I didn't hang around long enough to find out whether it was a boy or girl, knowing my nosey interfering family they would fill me in on every little detail later. I glanced down at her watch; it was getting late, and cold.

I'm still waiting. Waiting to be woken up from this nightmare, for someone to tell me that I've been in a coma for 9 months or that I hit my head and that I'm delusional. Who am I kidding? Good things never happen to good people. Maybe this is Karma? Or as my dad would always say 'A blessing in disguise', the disguise must be amazing, because I can't think of one crumb of a blessing that could possibly come out of this.

If I could have one wish, it would be to go back to the day Vincent broke up with me. Not so I could prevent him dumping me, I'm glad he did, the thought of him makes my skin physically crawl, but to re-live that hug. The hug I shared with Martin after I apologised for making a complete and utter fool of myself. We shared something during that embrace, a silence, not awkward but completely comfortable, like it was meant to happen, I wonder if he felt that too? I wish I could have that day back and re-do the past year again. But I see no genie, so I'll settle for second best – Ice cream, the notebook and a warm bed.

As I approached my house I noticed the driveway was empty, the lights were off- Figured, they must be at the hospital. I let myself in to an empty house; I walked into the kitchen slinging my jacket over the banister in the process. I grabbed a spoon and a large tub of mint choc chip ice cream- if I'm gunna do this, I might as well do it in style! I lugged myself upstairs, it was strange to have the house to myself, with a family like mine and its many close friends and connections to from the church, the house was always buzzing with conversation and the movement of individuals. I flopped back onto my bed, dragging the covers over me. I turned to my left, a picture of Martin and I on my bedside table, my heart sunk. I turned the frame face down. I had to grow up; I have to get over this silly teenage crush.

I just sat back in my chair in awe, with my new born baby in my arms. _my_ daughter. I wanted to shout from the hospital roof about her. Words couldn't explain how I feel right now; so much pride, happiness and love. Sandy sat herself up on her hospital bed.

"Martin" I reluctantly changed my attention from the baby in my arms to her. "The Camden's are outside" I turned my head to the door where I saw a very excited Annie practically jumping up and down.

"Do you want visitors? Especially the Camden's, they are a bit…in your face" The behind it was that I didn't want others to hold my daughter, not yet anyway.

"Martin they're practically your family! Go get them. Now." I sighed and gave Sandy the baby. One by one I ushered everyone in: Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sam and David but no Ruthie. I knew Ruthie wouldn't be here, at least not for a while. She had only left a couple of hours before, I had no idea what she was going through, but I knew I had to give her time.

Like a herd of wild animals the Camden's came rushing through, immediately crowding around Sandy and the new born. They stood there momentarily silenced whilst they took a good look at the baby, but before long that silence – so rare when it comes to the Camden's was broken by Lucy.

"She's Beautiful! What's her name!?" Sandy looked at me

"Err Martin? Do you still like the name we agreed on a couple of weeks back?" she pouted a little

"Yep"

"Well then say hello to… Katherine Ruth Brewer."

Lucy soon piped out

"That's beautiful! Katherine, after you mom, right Sandy?"

She nodded "And Martin insisted on the middle name" Great .she had to say that. Even though it was true, the Camden's would automatically realise why I chose "Ruth", Yeah that's right after Ruthie. The most important girl in my life. Wait, Correction, the second most important girl in my life. I looked at them; they were exchanging surprised looks to one another. Oh c'mon stop already, I waited a little longer still they continued. "Will you please stop? Yes I named her after Ruthie, is there anything wrong with that?

Eric stepped towards me, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder "Of course not, I thinks it's a lovely gesture, does she know?"

**Okay so the chapter had no real ending to it but I couldn't be bothered and I don't really think you'd like to read the Camden's 'ohing and awing' over the baby for ages.And sorry for grammer mistakes, its been 3 weeks today since i fell ill and the antibiotics make me pretty drousey lmao!!  
**

_**Preview for next chapter: Ruthie meets Baby Katherine for the first time and then receives a visitor…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is another chapter, if you read please take a little timeout of your life and post me a review it really means a lot, seeming as reviews are lacking quite a bit these days! Enjoy!**

It had been three days since the birth of baby Katherine and Ruthie had made no effort to contact Martin. As it was summer vacation she couldn't throw herself into her work or join extra curriculum clubs to take her mind off of it all, instead her days had consisted of three things: thinking, crying and sleeping.

Her family had come home the night after the birth of Katherine and filled her in on the details; the weight, her appearance and especially the name. Ruthie was shocked when she heard; Katherine Ruthie Brewer. Was this his way of 'rubbing the salt in to the wound' even more? Should she of felt flattered? Instead she just calmly walked to her room locking the door behind her before oceans of tears fell from her eyes.

She heard the knock of her front door; she paused 'My best friends' wedding' as she pulled herself up from the couch and dragged herself to the front door. Normally she wouldn't open the door to anyone, not even her mother without looking reasonable, but recently none of that seemed to matter, she was wearing grey sweat pants and a baggy black top with her hair in an extremely messy bun. The door knocked again "Hold on, hold on I'm coming already!" She opened the door slightly to see Martin standing there, but he wasn't alone- Katherine was there asleep in the carrier. She suddenly had the urge to slam to door in his face, but before she could Martin had already entered the house. She shut the door and turned towards him, her voice and expression blank "What are you doing here?"

Martin bent down and picked up baby Katherine from the carrier and began to cradle her in his arms. Ruthie just watched him, she had to admit he seemed a natural with her; she had his piercing green eyes and his dark hair. "I came to see my best friend; at least I hope you're my best friend. And of course, to show you this little one." Martin walked towards her and placed Katherine in her arms, she couldn't help but smile, for that moment all her anger and sadness disappeared. Martin watched the scene unfold in front of him, he too was also smiling.

"She's adorable" she said as she carefully passed her back to Martin. "Martin… Why did you name her after me?" that very question had been playing on her mind since her parents had told her.

"Because, Sandy chose Katherine- her mum's name, who she looks up to. So I chose someone who I admired. You."

Ruthie pinched the bridge of her nose "You admire _me_? How can you possibly admire me?" Ruthie threw herself onto the sofa. She ran her hands through her hair trying to make sense of it all. Martin sat beside her.

"You're the strongest, bravest person I know. How your dealing with this situation amazes me. I can trust you with my life. I don't think anyone could be a better friend to me then you have." He smiled at her; his smiles would always make her heart melt.

"Dealing with this situation? Are you kidding me?" she let out a small laugh, whilst Martin looked confused. "I wouldn't call; crying yourself to sleep, dealing with the situation, would you?"

He but his lower lip, still cradling Katherine in his arms "Ruthie I…"

"You didn't know, I know. I didn't want you to know, you probably think I'm crazy!"

"I don't think your crazy Ruthie. Stop putting yourself down. You do know how much you mean to me don't you? I l-" Martin stopped himself from continuing.

"You what?"

**Short chapter I know but oh well!**

**Preview for next chapter: Ruthie and Sandy talk!**


	5. Important message

Hey everyone I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months, a lots been going on at home plus with the new term starting, I'm buried with work to do! However! I have a week off from the 21st October, if you guys leave a review saying you want me to continue, I'll try and get all of my fics finished within that week! Sounds like a good deal aye?!

I'VE ALSO BEEN BUSY CO-WRITING 7TH HEAVEN CORNERS 12TH SEASON OF 7TH HEAVEN –ONLINE!

SO HEAD OVER TO 7THHEAVENCORNER DOT COM AND TAKE A READ!

THEY'RE ON THE MESSAGE BOARD SIGN UP FOR FREE TO ACCESS THE FICS

Read the adventures in the RV first! Otherwise you might not understand!

Laura.


End file.
